The Kiss
by Glasses
Summary: Most CCS fans always wanted Touya and Yukito to share a kiss in the series but since it was left to imagination, here is how it finally happened. Sorry It's very short but I hope you like it, it seems fitting somehow.


"Yuki?"

Touya looked up with lazy eyes at the silver haired boy he knew as Yukito. He blinked as the shafts of light winked there way through the branches of the over hanging tree they sat beneath, or rather Yuki sat and Touya lay sprawled out on his back on the green summer grass. It was a peaceful day, however, the brightness of the sun was somewhat annoying to Touya since he had been dozing off and now the shafts of light were shining in his eyes, which as you know is always a bit uncomfortable when you first wake up. Touya brought his hand up to his forehead to shield the light from his eyes.

"What is it Touya?"

Despite the calming atmosphere of the lazy summer day, Yukito's eyes looked concerned behind his glasses. The boy had such wide eyes that he always looked dopey and innocent or intensely concerned; the only look between these was one of pure Yuki kindness. At that moment, the worry on Yukito's face was as clear as if it had been written on his forehead. Touya, taking notice of this, sighed, then reached up and pinched Yukito's cheeks.

"I told you not to let me fall asleep like that."

Touya grumbled as he spoke but was happy to see the concern vanish from the face of his friend. Rubbing his face and laughing, Yukito stood, brushing blades of green grass off his tan pants. Touya watched as his friend stood. He lay there a moment, wondering, if he really had to move since he was quite comfortable, but with an exasperated and resigned sigh he pulled himself to his feet.

Yuki could clearly see the lazy 'Why do we have to move?' look that Touya was giving him. Touya took full advantage of this laziness and draped himself over Yukito's shoulder for awhile, as they began to walk back to Yukito's house. Things had been quiet, at least as far as Touya knew, since all the Clow Cards had been sealed and transformed into Star Cards, which was why he was having trouble understanding the concerned looks that Yuki kept shooting him on a far-to-regular basis.

He had been thinking on the matter for a few weeks now but he hadn't been able to place the problem. The "I'm fine." responses that were followed by the innocent Yuki smile that occurred after he made any inquiry as to how Yukito was doing, hadn't really helped him figure out what had the other boy clearly concerned, either.

Touya mulled over the problem in his head again as he walked with Yukito, passing the relatively uniform houses of the neighborhood. Brown boarded, but well kept fences separated the yards, an old white cat lay curled up in the sun on the door step of one house. Mid summer flowers bloomed in the gardens of the yards that had small flower beds, and the warm summer breeze bent the taller blades of grass at the edges of the sidewalks, as they continued on their way.

While Touya was not really taking in much of the atmosphere, a certain patch of green grass sparked a memory in his mind; It was in this spot Touya had found Yuki, passed out completely in the middle of the grass from lack of magical energy not so very long ago, but then so much had happened since then it may as well have been in another life time. Touya remembered the days when Yuki was the one falling asleep in any manner of places, now it was Touya who found himself able to sleep at just about any time, and often one to doze off in any unusual place if left alone, without anything to focus on.

It was a side effect of giving up his own magical powers to prevent the guardian of the moon, Yue from fading away along with his "other form" Yukito. It wasn't that Touya minded so much, he would much rather sleep through a class at school than be forced to stay awake for it. He wasn't completely without his ability to stay awake either, it was just really, really easy now to fall asleep if given a dull enough situation, or comfortable enough spot.

As he thought of this, something else occurred to him as they walked down the paved driveway that led to Yukito's house. Could that be what Yukito was worried about? About him falling asleep all the time? Touya thought on the matter and watched as Yukito opened the door to the house. As the boys stepped through the doorway, Yuki quickly jabbered something about going to get snacks.

Touya, who hadn't really paid any mind to what Yuki had just said, felt a sense of urgency feeling he had finally figured out what was troubling Yuki, reached out and grabbed his friends sleeve. Yukito stopped stunned by the grip.

The grip Touya had on his sleeve, immediately made a feeling of guilt wash over Yukito. He just looked at Touya remembering how he had reached out to Touya on the day when he took his friend's magic. Touya could no longer see the spirit of his dead mother because of what he had given to save Yue, how can you ever repay something like that?

"You know, you really don't have to worry about me so much Yuki." Touya spoke.

Yukito clenched his fists and turned away; a single tear slid down his face and fell to the floor beside him. As much as it is truly wonderful to have someone in your life who knows you better than you know yourself, it can also be frustrating when you are trying to hide the parts of yourself that you don't want others to see. Yuki had not wanted Touya to know how guilty he felt, and how worried he was for his friend's health.

"Yuki..."

Touya placed his hands on Yukito's shoulders, and felt them tremble beneath him. He led him to the couch. It shouldn't have surprised Touya that Yukito was eating himself up inside, silently trying to protect the people around him from everything, including his own emotions. If anything, Touya now felt like an idiot for not being able to figure things out sooner.

The two sat together on the old and worn, navy blue couch, which was in a bit of tattered disrepair and dated in style, still it served as a spot of comfortable seating. The house was completely silent around the two boys, except for the ticking of the old grandfather clock in the next room. Yukito sat leaning up against Touya, with the sun of the lazy afternoon drifting through the window, pooling on the floor in a square patterned sun beam.

Touya could feel Yukito's unsteady breathing as they sat together he watched Yuki, waiting for the other boy to calm down and speak to him. Yukito looked as if he were fighting a losing battle with himself, to stop from explaining how he was feeling, but Touya was patient and new better than to push. Yuki would talk to him when he felt like it, and some minutes later Yukito broke the silence in a frustrated tone.

"If I had told you not to worry, back when I was fading away would you have just let it go?"

Yukito was surprised he had been able to keep his voice relatively calm while he spoke. When on top of everything it was frustrating on some level that Touya could use silence to get him to talk. Touya was always perfectly comfortable to sit with out speaking. For Yukito their was always a urge to fill the silence with some kind of talking which usually led him into saying more than he intended to say.

Touya blinked. The fact Yuki was really worried and frustrated by all this registered with him, he could hear it in the boy's voice see it in his posture, and still at the same time he could see Yuki fighting with himself to suppress it. If it was bothering him so much why idiot hadn't said anything about it? 'Because that's Yuki' he thought to himself.

"Idiot… you know I wouldn't have." Touya replied shifting on the couch to face Yuki.

"Then how can you just expect me not to worry about you when you're like this?"

Yuki shot back, it was meant as an argument but Yuki still used a soft, sad voice when he argued rather than shouting which somehow always seemed to make the argument more compelling.

"That's not why you're an idiot." Touya said flatly.

"Why didn't you tell me I had you worried, Yuki? I promise you, I'm not going to fade away. Yuki... I'm right here."

Putting his hand under Yukito's chin and meeting his eyes Touya kissed him deeply. Running his hand through the boy's short, silver hair before releasing the kiss. Touya sat back and looked Yukito in the eyes

"We were meant to be together Yuki, and we always will be... you know that." Touya stated giving a small, half smile that was reflected more in his eyes than his mouth. His cheeks held the hint of a blush.

Yukito who looked a little stunned, recovered quickly, closing his eyes and leaning into Touya, letting the tension and guilt evaporate. He knew that if the situation had been reversed he would have done the exact same for Touya. Justas he always knew that with Touya things just felt right. Yukito thought a moment before speaking, His only reply was:

"You're right Touya... I always knew that."

Touya only blinked at the reply, he could have sworn that had been the voice of Yue.

Author's Note:

'bows' Thank you for reading my Fan Fic this is the first story I wrote for fan and finally I have reposted it in a somewhat edited format so hopefully those of you who wanted to murder me for grammar and spelling the desire will be a little bit less. It only took two years for me to get around to editing it.

Did I mention I was sorry? Because I'm sorry. Forgive me for not fixing things sooner. Happy reading and thank you for your reviews. If you read my other stories. Please stick with me I am starting to write again after a 2 year dry spell and I'm editing my old works so that I can start updating my Fruits Basket Fic "Three's a Crowd" again. I know that some of my readers have been waiting a long long time for an update. To any new readers I hope you enjoyed my old story. If you liked it try looking into my other one's you might find more to like.

-Glasses 0-0


End file.
